


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by AsISinkDownIntoLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsISinkDownIntoLight/pseuds/AsISinkDownIntoLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was an odd boy. It wasn't just that he was a wizard, not at all. In fact being a wizard hardly compared to some of the oddities in his life. Since he was barely 11 years old there had been people following Harry. In honour of the last film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Into The Dark

Harry Potter was an odd boy. It wasn't just that he was a wizard, not at all. In fact being a wizard hardly compared to some of the oddities in his life. Since he was barely 11 years old there had been people following Harry.

Not in the strange, stalking way, but there had always been people walking behind him, watching his life. It started in a very small way, a young blond woman one day appeared out of nowhere. She looked as if she was as startled as Harry. She looked upon Harry in a strange way, almost as if she had had a grand idea. She pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. Every day for the rest of his life she followed him. It got less strange with every passing moment, it almost felt like she was suppose to be there. In his hardest time's he would look to her and be reassured that he was safe while she was near.

It was shortly after that when more people appeared. One by one they flickered in to existence. It started slowly, only a few followed him for a while and then suddenly hundreds and thousands of people started to appear.

They looked different. Some were white, some were black, some a mixture of both. Brunettes, blonds, gingers, even the occasional pink. Short, tall, fat, thin. Young, old. Some of the smaller kids held tightly onto their parents hand, gazing up to Harry as he continued his day. They almost always were dressed in pyjamas. Most joined his world on their own. Flickering in and watching him, mostly in awe. Every now and then another person would walk over and start to talk to the other. Harry couldn't talk to the people who followed him around but he could hear what they were saying to each other. Watching people become friends over him was quite, dare he say it, magical.

People stayed and went. Sometimes they would only stay for a while, flicker out and never return. Some would stay, then leave but almost always return. Then there were the people who stayed no matter what. The one's who he lived his life with. They ran with him in times of great peril. They cried with him when his friends and family lost their lives. They laughed, they cheered and they lived with him. They stayed.

When he had conquered Voldemort some of the people left. But, as always, the most loyal stayed.

A few days after he fought Voldemort something extraordinary happened. For years there had always been a type of shield between him and the people that followed him, almost like a bubble. It prevented him from talking to them.

For one moment the shield lifted. There was no announcement, no music and no preparation. The shield just opened and suddenly he could talk to them. A million questions flew through his head. He had so many things he wanted to say. So many things he had planned to say if he ever got a chance. 'Why are you following me?' 'What's happening?' 'Who are you?'. But none of those came out his mouth.

"What's your name?" He was speaking directly to the blonde woman who had been following him for the majority of his life.

"Jo," She spoke as if she was in disbelief. "but you can call me JK."

"JK," he repeated, he hesitated for a moment "Are you leaving me? Is that why the shield came down? Why are you-'

Jo cut across him, "We're not leaving you, Harry"

"You'll stay with me?" He felt childish to say that but these people, they were his life.

She smiled then, clasping her hands she thought for a moment. She looked up and into his eyes.

"Until the very end."

And stay they did.

**Author's Note:**

> After being a complete and utter mess after watching the final film, this came into my head and begged to be written. Again, this was posted at FF.Net beforehand.


End file.
